


In need

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: Eren - Freeform, Erikenren, F/M, M/M, kenren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Both Eric and Karen are in need so they help each other out. Until Kenny appears...





	In need

Eric huffed for the tenth time already as he flopped back onto the bed. At least it was somewhat clean this time, otherwise he wouldn't even sat on it. If there was something he hated about spending time in Kenny's house was that it was dirty everywhere most of the times. That and not having anything to eat aside from what he could bring himself. But Eric had just raided two full bags of snacks already so hunger wasn't a bother now. Boredom though was getting to Eric. It had been twenty minutes since Kenny's dad had dragged the blond with him to do some errands, which probably meant they were going to get drugs or Kenny was going to be forced to beg for food stamps or some money to eat while his father drank whatever he could get his hands on while keeping an eye on Kenny.

That really had angered Eric. They were supposed to spend the afternoon playing games and watching the new porn movie Kenny had gotten. He could have gone back home but Kenny had sworn he would be back in a little while and convinced Eric to wait there.

The fat teen tapped on his belly while looking at the ceiling, not knowing what to do until Kenny would come back. The jiggling of his massive gut shook his whole torso and sent some nice vibrations further down, which put Eric on the mood for some lustful fun. Pretty much anything could put him in that mood, Eric's mind had been filled with sex nonstop for the last couple of years and it only seemed to grow in that sense. Eric's desire wasn't the only thing growing now that he was thinking about it. He could feel the front of his pants tightening already and he softly rubbed over the bulge until he was completely hard. Now that he was aroused there was no way he would come down without cumming and at least that would be a fun way to spend this time so Eric got up and went for the stash of Kenny's porn magazines the blond kept hidden under his bed. He could have gone for the new movie but Kenny hadn’t tell him where it was and Eric was too urged to have a wank so he wasn't going to bother looking up for it.

The chubby brunet grabbed some of the magazines and promptly set them on the bed, unzipping his pants and letting them fall to his ankles along with his underwear. Immediately he sat before the magazines and began to slowly jack off while looking for the best models in the pages, grunting lowly as his mind conjured millions of situations where the women in the magazines would please him.

Eric was completely focused on the very explicit images and his increasing pleasure. So much that he was getting close already when he heard a voice coming from the door “I see Kenny's not back yet…” The large brunet stopped jacking off and looked up hoping that the door would be still closed and he would have time to cover himself before answering.

It wasn't.

Karen was standing by the door, looking at Eric with an unfazed expression even at the scene in front of her.

Eric barely managed to cover himself as best he could while throwing the magazines off the bed “Huh… Shit shit shit… Eh… This is not what it looks like?” He stuttered in rhythm with the stammering of his heart as some beads of sweat ran down his face.

“So you weren't jacking off to my brother’s porn magazines?” Karen asked amused and against what Eric would have expected she stepped into the room and closed the door, moving closer to the bed “Because that’s what it looked like…”

The fat boy looked stumped at Karen but when she got closer he quickly tried to pull up his pants again “You shouldn't be here… Get out now!”

Karen shrugged and just sat on the bed while Eric furiously fumbled with his pants “Be careful, you don't want to get your dick stuck in the zipper. It happened to Kenny once and they almost had to cut his foreskin entirely” She giggled a bit at Eric’s completely shocked face “You don't need to cover yourself anyways. It's not like I haven't seen that before”

Eric frowned now looking even more confused “What are you talking about?”

Karen rolled her eyes and shifted to face him “I live with three guys here. One of them spends most of his day drunk not even bothering to see if his fly is open or if he’s even wearing clothes. And my brothers are both horny teens so it was obvious I would run into them masturbating more than once” Karen then moved a bit closer and grinned at Eric. He had never seen such wickedness in her face before “Actually, I could help you with that…”

“What?!” Eric moved away, his mind completely broken at those Words “I don't know what you're suggesting but you should leave now…” The fat teen was sweating even more now but his cock refused to go down so it felt really uncomfortable to be standing up “I should go maybe…”

Eric began to walk but on the way Karen grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making the boy to stop “Wait. You know exactly what I’m suggesting. I know you're not as stupid as the guys say and I also know you need to unload really bad” Karen talked with a serene but firm voice. Then she chuckled a bit “It shows. You don't really want to go out there with that tent in your pants right?”

The large brunet bit his lip and looked down. He couldn't see the tent Karen was talking about because of his belly but he could feel it. He also could feel Karen’s hand in his. It was warm and soft and so tiny in comparison. It made his cock to twitch as an image of that hand pleasuring him suddenly appeared and Eric shook his head not sure if he felt disgusted or aroused by that. He didn't usually cared about people but Karen had always been good with him and he kind of appreciated her. On the other hand she was right, Eric needed to unwind soon and she sounded so sure about it… “So… What are you saying? What could you do?”

Karen smiled and scooted closer not letting go of his hand “I could do a lot. If the price is right…”

Eric barked a laugh then and smirked at her “Following your mother's steps already?”

“And yours…” Karen smirked up at Eric and he frowned but she giggled again “Come on… This isn’t about any of that or anyone else. It's about how good I could make you feel right now…”

Eric huffed and looked away for a moment before rolling his eyes and looking down to Karen again “Fine… Do you even know what you're doing though?” Karen just shot him a challenging look and let go of his hand promptly going for his pants, unzipping them and letting them fall again to then lick at the tip of Eric's cock which was poking through the slit in his boxers. The large boy hissed at the feeling of that wet tongue lapping at his foreskin and then moaned hard when he felt Karen’s mouth enveloping his dick. His dick wasn't long, barely average though he had still a lot of growing up to do. It was really fat though so Karen struggled a bit to accommodate it in her mouth but after a couple of tries she swallowed it whole and sucked on it hard and fast “Ohhhh fuck! You do know what you're doing” Eric grunted and put a hand on Karen’s head but she swatted it away and let go of him “Why’re you stopping? That was awesome!”

Karen smirked at him licking her lips “That was just a free trial. If you want more you need to pay”

Eric groaned or more like whined a bit and then rolled his eyes “Okay, what you can do for twenty?”

“Not much… A blowjob and maybe let you touch me a bit” Karen pursed her lips.

“What? No! I want to fuck you! You can't charge that much” Eric huffed angry.

“Look I'll be taking your virginity and you’ll be taking mine too so it can't be cheap” Karen looked sternly at the fat teen and then smirked “Besides, you said I did amazingly with my mouth, imagine what I could do to you with my pussy…”

Eric's cock twitched at that and a drop of precum fell to the floor. He groaned internally and huffed “Fine… Forty five is good?”

Karen nodded smiling “That would be great” She took off her shirt and pants before laying on the bed “Come here big boy and do me”

The larger boy smirked and took off his shirt too stepping out of his pants and underwear before hovering over Karen. She looked incredibly small under him and Eric hesitated a moment before lowering his head to kiss her. Karen kissed him back hungrily and Eric let himself go, prodding her mouth with his tongue as his hand roamed over her chest and belly.

Karen did the same and squeezed one of Eric's moobs giggling into the kiss “Your tits are bigger than mine”

Eric broke the kiss and scowled at her “That's because you have no tits at all”

“Does that bother you?” Karen asked tracing a finger over Eric's nipple.

The fat teen shuddered and bit his lip to repress a moan before shaking his head “Nah… I’m not your brother. I only care about the pussy in a girl” He then smirked and lowered his hand to snake it under Karen’s panties, tracing his fingers all over her slit. Karen moaned at that and took off her panties to give Eric free access to her groin. Eric caressed the outer lips and prodded a little to find the clit which was just a minuscule but very hard knob “I thought you would be wet… Isn't what's supposed to happen when someone touches your snatch?”

“I can't really get wet yet…” Karen shrugged and looked down to press her hand over the base of Eric's cock while chuckling “You’re almost fourteen and you have no pubes?”

Eric gritted his teeth “And you're barely ten and already whoring yourself”

Karen rolled her eyes and pumped on Eric's cock softly “Don't get mad about it”

The larger boy hummed pleased and pushed a finger softly into Karen. Her pussy felt so tiny and tight that he doubted he could go in easily “Are you sure you can take me in here?”

Karen squeezed his dick softly and for the first time showed some hesitation “We could try… But maybe you should use some of the lube Kenny has under the bed”

Eric nodded and reached down looking for the lube but when he was about to put it on his cock he stopped “Wait, shouldn't I use a condom too?”

Karen shook her head and smiled “I didn't have my first period yet so I can't get pregnant. And neither of us have done this before so there's no risk”

“How do you know I've never fucked before?” Eric asked raising an eyebrow slightly peeved.

“If you had you would’ve spent months bragging about it, especially to Kenny” Karen giggled.

The chubby boy rolled his eyes and put on a lot of lube on his cock and some into Karen’s pussy as well before lining up to enter her. He pushed slowly and twitched at the sight of her lips parting before his cock. Karen whimpered when the head went in and Eric stopped, feeling the resistance but Karen just nodded to him and he pushed some more. Karen felt so tight around him and she had her eyes shut tight, clearly battling with the pain but never told him to stop so Eric slowly kept pushing until all of his cock was buried inside her.

Karen panted hard when Eric stopped moving and whimpered again, a small tear leaving her eye “I never thought you would be this big… Everyone said you had the smallest cock in the whole town but that thing is thicker than a beer can”

Eric scoffed but looked a bit worried at the small girl “Sure you can take a pounding like this? Maybe you shouldn't have tried to have your first with someone this big”

“I can do it. Just do it slow at first” Karen nodded and Eric began to move really slowly. Karen whimpered with every thrust but finally started to feel more relaxed after a while and when Eric began to move quicker she traded the whimpers for pleased moans. Eric was groaning and huffing all the way as he pounded on her harder with every thrust. Her warmth and tightness were driving him crazy and very soon he felt an orgasm coming closer.

“Karen?!!” A shriek came from the door and Eric stopped moving, again his mind panicked and he hoped that there would be time to at least get out of the aforementioned girl.

He didn't.

Before he could turn around something hit Eric's face really hard “What are you doing to my sister you sick fatass!!”

Eric got off Karen and rolled on the bed rubbing his face where it sting but before he could retaliate Karen kneeled between the two boys and grabbed Kenny's shoulders “He wasn't doing anything I didn't want to. Calm down Kenny!”

The blond looked wide eyed at his sister, to Eric and then to Karen again “What?!”

“I was the one who made the first move Kenny. I wanted this” Karen’s voice was collected but she was blushing a bit.

“You’re telling me you really wanted this? To have your first time at ten with Cartman of all people?” Kenny sounded like he was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

“Actually I wanted you to be my first” Karen blushed harder and Kenny's eyes opened even wider. She looked back to Eric and smiled “Don't feel bad though, you were always a close second too”

Kenny stepped back breathing hard “I can't… This is not happening… This can't be real…”

“It is real Kenny. I know you want me to be an innocent girl forever but I have been thinking about sex for a long time already” Karen got off the bed and walked towards Kenny who looked away since she was completely naked still “I love you Kenny. And I have been wanting you to love me back too. But I just needed to be with someone so bad and Cartman was here needing it too… I'm sorry, I should have told you before and waited for you to take me first…”

Kenny shook his head looking at the floor “That's not… I'm not mad about that it's just that…. I can’t believe this…”

Karen moved closer and hugged Kenny tightly “Do you love me too Kenny?” The blond bit his lip and frowned but nodded slightly as he hugged his sister. Karen smiled and stepped on her toes to give a soft kiss to Kenny's lips “Then why don't you join us?”

Kenny looked startled again at his sister “Join you?”

“Yeah, I can't leave poor Cartman like that” Karen giggled and separated from her brother to look at Eric who had been sitting on the bed too shocked with everything to even get dressed “And I would really love for you to be in me too…” The girl traced a hand down Kenny's torso until she reached his bulge.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Eric finally spoke and was about to get up but Karen walked to him and pushed him down onto the bed softly, straddling his waist and letting his cock go into her again with a soft moan.

Then Karen smirked at Eric and pinched one of his nipples “You need to learn about sharing. I have two holes after all…” She looked back to Kenny and rested over Eric's belly before spreading her asscheeks “Wanna get in too?”

Kenny was looking completely astounded at the other two but then shook his head and began to undress. He walked to the bed and grabbed some lube to pour onto himself his already hard cock before lining it up to Karen’s ass “Are you sure about this?” Karen just nodded and Kenny pushed in. He was a bit longer than Eric but way thinner so it wasn't that much of a struggle for her and soon they were all connected.

Karen moaned hard and humped herself into Eric's cock, making Kenny to start moving too, slowly at first but building up a faster rhythm following his sister’s movements “You both… Ahhh… Fill me up so good!” Karen moaned as she bounced in Eric's cock harder while the bigger boy reached around her and spread her cheeks making Kenny to dig himself even deeper.

“This is so gay…” Eric grunted but he sounded more amused than angry.

“You’re ugh… You’re fucking a pussy, how that can be gay?” Kenny snorted slamming his cock really hard now onto Karen.

“Your balls are slapping mine dude” Eric groaned and held Karen still as he began humping up onto her making the small girl to scream in pleasure. Kenny laughed between his panting and grabbed Karen’s hips right where Eric's hands were. The larger boy shot a confused look at him and Kenny just smiled caressing his fingers softly. Eric bit his lip and intertwined his fingers with Kenny's as he trusted harder feeling really close.

Karen was moaning so loud that she had to bury her face in Eric's chest when Kenny began to mercilessly pound on her until he trusted one more time really deep and came into her. Eric felt Karen tightening around him in short quick pulses which made him reach his orgasm too and spilled all his cum inside her warm pussy.

After all the noises and movements that had plagued the room, now reigned a calm as the three bodies laid together panting and resting after their heated session. Both Karen and Kenny were now lying over Eric who would have protested if he hadn’t been immersed into a great afterglow. Besides neither of the other two were really heavy so they didn't felt bad on top of him.

Finally Kenny raised himself up and pulled out from Karen who hummed weakly letting Eric's softening cock to slide out of her as well. The small brunette laid on the bed beside Eric and smiled to his brother “Wasn't that bad in the end huh?”

“It was awesome” Kenny smiled and sat beside her caressing her thigh “Was it good for you too?”

“It was great” She nodded “You boys made me cum twice in a row…” Karen chuckled then “But I have room for one more time If you're up for it”

Kenny smiled and Eric snorted sitting up too “Well, for our things to be up again you'll have to wait a bit”

“You both have mouths too don't you?” Karen asked with a smirk.

“So who do you want to do it then?” Kenny asked back.

“Both. You make a great team” The girl smiled and spread her legs a bit.

Eric didn't hesitate in kneeling beside the bed and licking at her outer lips. Kenny kneeled too but scrunched his nose at the sight of some of Eric's cum oozing out of his sisters pussy “Come on Kenny… You're always nagging at me because I don't share what I eat with you and now of all times are you going to back away from it?”

Kenny rolled his eyes but with a smile in his face and dove down to lick at Karen’s pussy too. He licked and kissed the lips while Eric held them open and liked at her clit which had the girl writhing in the bed and moaning loudly again. Then Kenny who had been avoiding the inside of Karen’s pussy which was covered in his friend’s cum finally licked inside, tasting both Karen and Eric together.

The fat boy smirked at that and licked down too, joining Kenny into licking inside Karen to then move his tongue and lick Kenny's one directly. The blond froze there and looked surprised at his friend who was blushing hard but smiling. Kenny smiled too then and kissed Eric, driving his tongue into the brunet’s mouth eliciting a moan from the larger boy. Eric returned the kiss and they both made out for a while until Karen tapped at their heads chuckling “It's great to see that you two finally kissed after all these years of sexual tension but don't forget what you were doing”

Eric separated from the kiss and scoffed before going down on Karen again. Kenny joined him and they both kissed and licked all over her pussy until they finally began to make out with her clit in the middle which pushed Karen over the edge and she came hard under them.

Both Eric and Kenny smiled at the sight of a now really spent Karen and they shared a quick soft kiss before going back onto the bed, laying on each side of the girl “We are going to do this again right?” she said more commanding than asking.

“Huh… I'll have to get more money though” Eric pursed his lips and sounded disappointed.

“You were charging him for this?” Kenny asked shocked.

Karen just laughed and shook her head “It was just so he wouldn't suspect that something could be off. Otherwise I coming onto him so easily would have looked like I was luring him into a trap”

“Devious… I like it” Eric smirked “Kenny, are you sure she's your sister? She sounds more like me”

Kenny chuckled “Yeah, I’m surprised too but I should have known. Karen has always been smart”

The small brunette smiled and kissed her brother to then do the same with Eric, this time smirking at bit to him “I won't charge you for what we did but you did took my virginity when I had wanted to give it to Kenny so the least you could do is to stay here tonight and buy us all some dinner”

“If I get to eat you again later I'll buy whatever dinner you want” Eric traced a hand over her.

Kenny rolled his eyes and got up “We should get a shower then before mom and Kevin get back”

“And dad?” Karen asked getting up too.

“He’s spending the night at the bar as usual probably” Kenny shrugged and began to walk to the bathroom taking Karen’s hand.

She nodded looking down and Eric got up too and caressed her back “Hey, you don't need that shit tonight okay? You have your brother and me now” Both Karen and Kenny looked surprised at the fat teen who was blushing a bit “What? I’m just saying we have a whole night of food and sex to look up for so who cares about some drunk asshole anyways?” Eric huffed and walked out of the room. Kenny and Karen looked at each other and smiled knowing what Eric had really meant and they both hurried to the shower.

 

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
